Before and After
by Dusk Mind
Summary: (One-Shot). For LegitElizabethWWE M-rated contest. Samus reflects on the effects war had on her both good and bad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Of course.**

 **A/N: A small one-shot for LegitElizabethWWE´s rated M Contest. I had this pretty cooking on my head for a little while, but I certainly hope you like it.**

 **Hope it is M-rated enough to be good competition, at least. First non-lemon M-rated story i write, so i migth be a little insecure of just how adult it could be, but im one that always tries to keep it light-hearted, so i am a little anxious.**

 **On a side note, I really wish to write a fullb-lown Smash history. I always end up writing only one-shots for this fandom...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Before and After**

"I am going to die." kept telling herself Samus.

Her pretty face, pale and bruised. Her eyes red, streaming tears like crazy. Her short, blonde hair a mess, dirtied with mud, blood and sweat. All of her uniform, crimson red.

"Fuck! I am going to die!" Those were the only words her mind could handle to process as she ran like a madman, praying to whoever that would listen that the enemy wouldn´t be able to capture her. That not a single bullet would reach her legs or her chest. If anything, it would be better if they hit her head right on. A quick, painless death.

If they hit her on the chest, she wouldnt be able to breathe properly, and couldnt run away. Her lungs would flood on her own blood, and she would suffocate and then would die, the warm of her blood and the coldness of her own dying body being the last thing she would embrace in life. A slow, painful death.

If they hit her on the leg, or her arm for that matter, she wouldn´t be able to run away. She would be captured, punched, groped and taken to a dark corner. They would beat her until she fell unconcsious, and then rape her limp body like a dirty blow-up-doll in a crack orgy. She would bleed to death, or die after they left her to her own luck deep on her own filth; or more accurately, they would kill her after she bites off the disgusting dick of the first asshole who would try to stuff it in there.

She didnt want any of that. So she ran.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she grunted, breatheless and pale, the adrenaline rush that had kept her alive for the last minutes slowly taking its toll and burning away from her body. The tears that didn´t stop flowing throught her eyes. Her legs screaming in pain as she pushed herself beyond her limits. Her heart, broken, as the man she always loved but never admitted to was now dead.

Snake. Fucking asshole. He didn´t have to bite it just so that she could realize how much she cared for him. She loved him. She hated him. She killed him.

She ran, as the mud and water made her legs clumsy and tired. As the enemies tried to shoot from away, and much to her disappointment, failing to hit her. Idiots! Why couldnt they just quickly kill her and take her away from her misery? She deserved to die. She had just allowed her best friend to be killed.

It was all her fault.

He was always hitting on her, calling her dumbass, slapping her ass and giving her a crying shoulder. Offering her a cold beer in sunny days, and a warm bed on those cold nights when she couldn´t sleep due to her parents´ ghosts.

He stood up for her when people thought she couldn´t handle the marine regime only for being a woman. He stood up for her when they thought she couldnt become an infiltration agent. He stood up for her when they thought this mission was too much for her. They were right.

They had to sneak into an enemy militray camp where, as rumor had it, they held dangerous and unethical experiments. It was a two-man mission. She urged her superiors on going with him. She believed she could handle it. But she couldnt. They hacked their systems, stole a bunch of data that could turn the entire world against them. Mission accomplished.

But she had to dig deeper. She had to prove her worth. And she found they were experimenting on children.

She snapped.

She killed 27 people before making it to the room where two kids were being held. She tried to free them, but made the mistake to leave her back unprotected. An enemy soldier tried to shoot her, but Snake shoved her away, taking the bullets for her. She roared and hit the bastard who shot her love in the chest, then on the face, spilling his brains on the wall. Then she emptied her entire catridge on the already dead soldier, filled with rage.

She begged Snake not to die. But it was already too late. Three bullets. One of the stomach, two on his chest. She covered herself on his blood, while begging him to survive. He smiled, telling her to finish the mission and get herself a good boyfriend.

One of the kids died too. The other one, a small six or seven year old girl with short purple hair. Her eyes dead, her face expresionless. And still, she tried to move the body of the dead child, trying to make him move. She knew he was dead, but she couldnt process it. The little kid was just too drugged for that. Samus cried. She took the surviving girl, put her on her back and kept running.

And now she had lost a comrade and was running for her life due to her stupid call. Holding a half-dead child on her back, tears on her eyes, probably getting the two of them killed. Stupid!

Soon, she reached the end of the barricade. A tall, electrified fencing on the other side of the mud and rocks that prevented her to advance further.

She could hear the enemies getting closer and closer, and realizing she wasnt going to make it out alive, lowered the child and kneeled in front of her. "I´m sorry... I´m sorry that you had to suffer because of us adults. I´m sorry that i couldnt save your friend. I´m so, so, so sorry..." she begged to the small girl. Knowing none of her words were reaching her. She started to whimper, until she felt a small hand on her face, wiping away her tears.

Samus couldnt take it any longer, so she decided to cry her heart out, hugging and holding the small child. So loud she cried that she didnt register the bullets of the soldiers getting closer and closer to her. She didnt even realize the chopper coming from outside, unloading all its bullets on the upcoming enemies.

"Samus! Samus! Are you all right? Answer, dammit!" yelled a voice right next to her, but she didnt listen. She kept crying, holding the child. "Dammit! She´s lost it!" cursed Ike, a tall, imposing soldier with blue hair and a red cloth tied to his forefront.

"Where the heck is Snake?" asked another male voice. "Ike... you do you think he died?" asked another soldier, Link. An athletic blonde soldier with long ears.

"Fuck, Link! What do you think? Look at her, she´s a mess right now! Snake dying is the only thing that could leave her like that!" replied the other soldier.

"Shit! We don´t have any time! Let´s get those two on the chopper right now! Before more soldiers come!" cursed the shorter soldier. Both of them then carried Samus and the child she held into the helicopter, and quickly closed the doors.

"What happened?" asked a third male voice, belongign to a fellow red-headed soldier, Roy.

"No time for chit-chat, get us out of here!" yelled Link to the pilots of the helicopter.

"Okay... Let´s-a-go!" roger´d the pilot, a chubby but muscular man with a mustahce and a thick italian accent. Getting a nod from his younger but taller brother, they took off from their enemies. They all flew away, praying for their now dead friend.

* * *

Samus opened her eyes, the sunlight reaching her pupils throught the drapes of her bedroom. She shifted around, slightly annoyed by it. After a few minutes of rest, she decided to just get over it and get up. She had plenty to do.

After a quick shower, she put a blue tanktop, with matching sweater pants and tied her now long hair into a ponytail. As she stared at her image on her vanity mirror, she couldnt help but see further away from the facade her pretty face put...

She looked at the hardened soldier in pain, recalling the horrible things she saw while at war.

Not in the mood for negativity, she walked to her kitchen, preparing herself some coffe for breakfast. She took a sip, and realizing it lacked a little something, took out her small whisky canteen and poured a little on her coffee. "Nothing like a little spike to start the day well." she smiled to herself.

After all, her alcoholism was one of the only demons left from the war she truly felt comfortable with. And she had made a vow to drink for him too. "Snake, huh...?"

If he was still alive, maybe she could have married that good-for-nothing. After months, or probably years of her trying to deny the fact that she liked him despite sleeping with him many times. They would have moved to a little house in the south, and settled down. She didnt like the idea, but if it was suggested by him, maybe she would have accepted after a while.

But he was no more, and neither was the Samus from back then.

She reflected on how much she had changed on these eight years away from the war. Now she lived in a big, crowded city. The outskirts reminded her too much of the battlefield. She had bought a nice apartment in a nice part of the city, using up most of her money. Since she wasnt an active soldier anymore, she had searched for a job to fullfill her needs. Thankfully, Samus was an educated woman, and had been able to get a job as a columnist in some pop magazine. She hated politics and newspapers... reminded her of all the red tape she had to deal back in her days on the marine.

Being a soldier had left her many things.

Among the bad ones, well... the fresh, vivid memories of all the lives she had taken, and the friends and comrades she had lost. The stench of blood on her skin, which she could never wash off no matter how much she tried. The repeating nightmares, the sudden mood swings and these useless therapy sessions that did jack-shit in order to help her feel good with herself.

The painful memories of how she had lost the man she had loved.

But not everything was bad.

Her highly trained and skilled body was one good thing, for certain. Sure, it only served now to look pretty at the grocery store and show off at yoga classes, but she loved the attention. And that had certainly caught the attention of her bendy and pretty trainer Lady, who kept calling and texting her compliments and sexy pics every now and then, insisting they meet up again for ´coffee´ after they had fucked for hours when going for a couple drinks early last week. Samus was very tempted to reply ´Yes´.

She had made many life-long friends on the marine, many of them also back from action. They usually joked about how fighting a war without their beloved ´Goddess´ just wasnt enough to inspire them. She usually told them to fuck off and keep drinking.

But most important of all-

"Oh my God! I´m late for classes!" yelled a young, female voice running like crazy towards the kitchen. She took a toast and took a big bite. "Why didnt you wake me up?" she asked, food still on her mouth, muffling her words.

Samus smiled warmly. "I tried, but you wouldnt open the door."

"Oh, crap! I´m gonna be late!" she said, cursing her sleepyhead and devoring what little she could for breakfast.

"Language." scolded samus, in a maternal tone.

"Not fair! You curse with your friends all the time." protested the young girl.

"You can curse all you want once you are sixteen." said Samus sipping her coffee, still smiling as she teased her little lady.

"Sixteen? Not eighteen?" asked curious the young girl.

"If you can get in a car at sixteen, cursing at at home seems fair, right?" smiled Samus.

"You are the best." the young girl said, as she went towards her mom and gave her the biggest kiss on the cheek. "I have to go! Bye Mom!" she then sped towards the door, as the bus for middle school was about to reach.

"Bye sweetie. Be careful!" replied Samus.

As her daughter left the door, Samus felt a few tears falling down from her. Seriously, just how many years did she have to be with her little girl in order to control herself? She wiped her clean face, recalling the beautiful smile her little girl had right now.

Recalling how that small girl who was being experimented on back then had given her the strength necessary to keep going with her live. How she hadnt broken down only due to all the bureaucratic bullshit she had to deal with in order to adopt her. At how happy she was when they had finally allowed Samus adopt the biggest treasure of her life.

About all the happy years that the two of them have had, and still have to pass, together.

Samus migth have suffered during the war. But she was sure that from now on, everything would be fine.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this was fun. Anyway, I hoped you liked this little one-shot, and good luck to all of you who are on the contest too.**

 **Thanks, and see you later.**


End file.
